Translating Our Love
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Sam's been pining over Castiel for a while now, he's just finally worked up the nerve to tell the trench coat wearing angel how he feels.


A/N: I've actually been wanting to write a Sastiel fic for a long time, and low and behold while I'm trying to write Mikifer my muse decides that Sam needs a story and he needs it now, and he wants to be paired with the pretty boy angel and I need to stop writing the Mikifer fix-it fic and start on this one immediately! Needless to say I couldn't deny my muse, because if I tried it'd do something dickish like decide "hey guess what, you have writer's block now, have fun writing Mikifer with that" so I started this fic as per orders of the muse. I hope you enjoy it, just a little cutesy fic for Sastiel

* * *

Sam wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but sometime over the past few months he'd come to realize that he had it bad for the trench coat wearing angel.

He tried to reason it away as hero worship, he had spent years of his life praying and believing that finally meeting an angel had been rather exciting. Only Castiel had come off as a dick in their first meeting, but that didn't seem to deter his thoughts, and Uriel had been there as well, but Sam was certain he didn't feel the same towards the junkless wonder as he did Castiel.

Perhaps hero worship wasn't exactly the correct term; certainly not when he found himself thinking of wide blue eyes and pink chapped lips throughout the day. Wondering how those lips would feel against his own, or around better yet stretched around his cock, curious to find out if it were even possible to ruffle the angel's hair any more than its constant state of bedhead, or if he could make the stoic angel break and show some type of emotion.

Yes, hero worship was definitely the wrong term.

A crush perhaps, but that was all too childish a way to describe what he felt. Regardless, he kept this…_crush_…underwraps, or so he thought. But when Dean started to look at him funny whenever he was standing next to Cas looking at an old text, well it made him wonder if maybe he hadn't hidden his feelings as well as he originally believed.

Dean being Dean, well he thought the appropriate time to bring this up was a diner in the middle of bumfuck nowhere when he saw Sam take a sip of water.

"So, when are you going to tell him?"

Dean would have laughed at the sight of his brother's eyes bugging out and how he sputtered over water, had it not resulted in him being sprayed with said water.

"What?"

Wiping his face, Dean rolled his eyes, "Cas man, when you going to tell him you're interested in doing some cloud seeding?"

"Dean," Sam hissed, eyes already roving around the diner to make sure the angel in question hadn't suddenly popped up at the mention of his name.

"Oh come on Sammy it's obvious! Heck I picked up on it," Dean smirked as he leaned his elbows on the table.

Slouching in his seat Sam looked out the window sighing "how _did_ you know?"

Dean shrugged, "I didn't at first, just figured you were excited to have somebody to geek out with, but then there were the little things. You kept mentioning him and saying how we should include him, suddenly you couldn't translate worth a crap and we started calling him down for help and dude last week you pulled out his chair for him."

Sam cringed realizing that he never really had his crush underwraps, "that obvious then?"

Dean laughed, "You're lucky angel boy is oblivious enough that you can up your game from this school yard bullshit you've been pulling."

"That's just it Dean, I don't know what to do."

"Well anything's better than just pulling doe-eyes over texts."

Laughing Sam clapped his hands together, "that's it!"

"What's it," Dean asked quirking an eyebrow as he dipped a French fry in ketchup.

"The text!" Getting no response from Dean save a blank face, Sam shook his head and stood up grabbing his laptop, "I gotta go; just I'll call you later."

"Put a sock on the door," Dean called out before turning back to his burger.

The diner wasn't far from the hotel, and for that Sam was grateful. Opening the door, he quickly moved inside stowing his laptop on top of the table as he went to his duffle bag to retrieve some paper.

He'd seen enough Enochian texts over the past few months, and had Castiel's help translating, that he was fairly certain he knew enough to make a convincing enough script for his plan. Grabbing a black felt tip pen, Sam set about writing his note out, something simple, yet effective.

Pen moving seamlessly over the paper as ink slowly spread out recreating familiar symbols, Sam smiled as he watched his note slowly come to life. Placing a final stroke, he capped the pen tossing it back to his bag as he pulled the paper up blowing over the ink to help it dry.

Grin stretching across his face, Sam pulled out one of the books he'd last asked Castiel to help with translating. Opening the book to two thirds the way in, he slipped the paper inside and closed it running a hand through his hair before smoothing out his shirt.

"Cas, I need your help down here with this translation."

Sam bit his bottom lip as he waited for the tell-tale sound of fluttering wings signaling the angel's arrival.

"Hello Sam."

Turning around, Sam smiled seeing Castiel standing there, hair as crazy as ever, trench coat slightly more rumpled, eyes as blue as ever.

"Hey Cas," Sam said as he moved to the table picking up the book. "I was looking over this text again, and I found a stray piece of paper in here," he spoke flipping to the place in question. Turning the book to face Castiel, Sam continued "I'm not sure what it says, I was hoping you'd be able to tell me."

Sam watched as the angel's brow creased in concentration as he looked over the text in question, he could feel his entire body tremble with excitement.

Blue eyes looked up at him slightly confused, "This isn't any ancient text Sam," Castiel spoke evenly as he slid his fingers over the paper. "Did you write this?"

Blushing Sam pulled the book closer to him, "well what does it say Cas?"

Moving closer to stand in front of Sam, Castiel looked down at the book once more before saying "_Me and You dinner? Tonight at 8?_"

Running fingers through his hair Sam gave a hesitant smile, "well do you want to go?"

Head cocked Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "but I don't eat, you know that."

Sam rolled his eyes, "well you don't have to. I just meant, I mean I thought that- would you like to go out with me Cas," Sam sputtered.

Mouth forming into a perfect 'o' as realization sunk in, Castiel's lips twitched slightly, "oh, you're 'asking me out'," he questioned.

Nodding Sam gave a small smile, "yea I am."

"Ah, I see," Castiel spoke nodding slightly at the admission.

"So is that a yes?"

Moving in closer, Castiel beckoned Sam forward with a wave of his fingers. Dipping his head down Sam waited patiently for Castiel to speak.

"Don't ask stupid questions," the angel breathed out as he pulled back and lightly brushed his lips over Sam's in a chaste kiss.


End file.
